Sharpshooter
Sharpshooter Homebrew Class – Project Tandenovis An elven woman fires arrow after arrow into the face of an oncoming goblin horde. Refusing to flee even in the face of overwhelming odds, she slowly retreats, surrendering the hilltop. As the goblins crest the top of the hill she releases a powerful barrage of shots, instantly killing five of the remaining goblins. She smiles grimly as she fires the last of her arrows from her fourth and final quiver. She then draws her daggers and strides forward to face the horde. A human warrior stands at the ready with his back to the wall and a loaded crossbow in his hand. He waits for the right moment to attack, considering the situation and weighing his options. Suddenly he spins around the corner, repeatedly firing his crossbow at the targets. The bolts strike true, cracking against bone and chipping pieces off the skeletons. Sharpshooters are masters of ranged combat. They prefer to take down their enemies from afar and generally avoid close combat, but can often handle themselves in a close quarters scuffle should the need to arise. A Shot in the Dark Sharpshooters work across the battlefield, often finding the most advantageous position and laying shot over shot onto their foes. Whether hidden by the shadows or running through combat deftly dodging blows and strikes, a sharpshooter's role is to hit hard or hit fast and not get hit in return. Peerless Skill Sharpshooter's are unmatched in their skill with ranged weapons, allowing them to perform trick shots deemed impossible by many with relative ease. Whether ricocheting off of a wall into an enemy warrior, or getting a perfect headshot on the healer, sharpshooters excel in taking out their targets and clearing up the field for their comrades. Creating a Sharpshooter As you create your sharpshooter, keep the following questions in mind. Who taught you how to shoot? Were you self taught? Why did you choose to train in archery rather than becoming a ranger or choosing some other discipline? What are your plans after becoming an archer? Quick Build You can make a Sharpshooter quickly by following these suggestions. First, Dexterity should be your highest ability score, followed by Intelligence and then Constitution. Second, choose the folk hero background. Sharpshooter Levelling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d8 per Sharpshooter level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per Sharpshooter level after 1st Proficiencies * Armour: Light armour, medium armour * Weapons: Simple weapons, martial weapons * Tools: One of your choice * Saving Throws: Dexterity, Intelligence * Skills: Choose two from Acrobatics, Athletics, Insight, Perception, Performance, Persuasion, Sleight of Hand, and Stealth Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) leather armour or (b) scale mail * (a) a longbow and a quiver of 20 arrows, (b) a heavy crossbow and a quiver of 20 bolts or © two revolvers and a pouch of 20 shots * (a) a dungeoneer's pack or (b) an explorer's pack * Two daggers and a set of common clothing Class Features Fighting Style At 1st level, and again at 11th level, you adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. You can’t take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. * Archery. You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons. * Close Quarters Fighter (Unearthed Arcana). You are trained in making ranged attacks at close quarters. When making a ranged attack while you are within 5 feet of a hostile creature, you do not have disadvantage on the attack roll. Your ranged attacks ignore half cover and three-quarters cover against targets within 30 feet of you. Finally, you have a +1 bonus to attack rolls on ranged attacks. * Cover Fire (Homebrew). When an ally within 30ft of you is hit with an attack of opportunity, you may take an attack of opportunity with a ranged weapon against its attacker. * Piercing Shot (Homebrew). You gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls you make with two-handed ranged weapons. * Rapid Rounds (Homebrew). You may take an additional attack with a ranged weapon using your bonus action on your turn if you have taken the attack action as your action. * Sniper (Homebrew). You are trained in making ranged attacks at long distances. When making a ranged attack at a creature that is outside of the inner range of your weapon, you do not have disadvantage on the attack roll. * Two Weapon Fighting. When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. Quickdraw At 1st level, you gain proficiency in Acrobatics or Performance, and if you already have proficiency in it, you can double your proficiency bonus. Additionally, you can add your Intelligence modifier to your initiative rolls. Trick Shot At 2nd level, you learn three trick shots. You learn additional trick shots when you reach certain levels in this class, as shown in the trick shots column of the Sharpshooter table. Each time you learn new trick shots, you can also replace one trick shot you know with a different one. Before you make a ranged weapon attack, you may choose to make it a trick shot. These trick shots have special effects that apply when you hit the target. You may apply one effect per ranged weapon attack you make and only one per attack action. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your 1 + your Intelligence modifier (minimum of 1), and you regain all uses of this feature after you finish a short or long rest. Some of your trick shots require your target to make a saving throw to resist the trick shot's effects. The saving throw DC is calculated as follows: Trick Shot Save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier. Trick Shots *'Careful Shot.' When you hit a creature with a ranged weapon attack, you can add your Intelligence modifier to your AC until the start of your next turn. *'Disarming Shot.' When you hit a creature with a ranged weapon attack, you can force the target to make a Strength saving throw. On a failure, it drops one item (of your choice) that it is holding. That item flies 15 feet from the creature in a random direction. *'Forceful Shot.' When you hit a creature with a ranged weapon attack, you can force the target to make a Strength saving throw. On a failure, it is pushed back 10 feet. This effect only works against Large or smaller creatures. *'Menacing Shot.' You purposely miss your shot, firing it straight into the air. All creatures within 30 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw or be frightened of you until the start of your next turn. *'Pinning Shot.' When you hit a creature with a ranged weapon attack, you can force the target to make a Strength saving throw. On a failure, its movement speed becomes 0 until the end of your next turn. *'Precision Shot.' When you attack a creature with a ranged weapon attack, you can add 1d8 to the attack roll. You can use this trick shot before or after making the attack roll, but before any effects of the attack are applied. *'Ricochet.' When you miss a creature with a ranged weapon attack, you can attempt to ricochet the shot off of a nearby boundary or object to attack a different creature within 30 feet of the original target. This attack is taken at disadvantage. *'Silencing Shot.' When you hit a creature with a ranged weapon attack, you can force the target to make a Constitution saving throw. On a failure, the target is unable to speak until the end of your next turn. *'Surprise Shot.' When you hit a creature with a ranged weapon attack, you add double your Intelligence modifier to the attack's damage if you had advantage on the attack roll. *'Through Shot.' You carefully line-up your enemies behind your target. On a hit, the creature suffers normal damage and you make an attack roll with disadvantage against every creature in a line directly behind the target within the normal range of your firearm. *'Trip Shot.' When you hit a creature with a ranged weapon attack, you can force the target to make a Constitution saving throw. On a failure, the creature is knocked prone. This effect only works against Large or smaller creatures. Sharpshooter Archetype At 3rd level, you choose an archetype that you strive to emulate in your shots and techniques. It grants you a feature at 3rd level, and again at 7th, 10th, 15th, and 18th level. *Marksman *Pistolero *Seershot Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Deadeye Beginning at 6th level, your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20. Starting at 17th level, your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 18-20. Meticulous Observer Beginning at 9th level, before you make a Perception or Investigation check, you may gain advantage on it. You regain use of this feature after you finish a short or long rest. Sharpshooter's Luck At 13th level, if you fail an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can reroll it, and you must use the new roll. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Uncanny Eye Starting at 14th level, through endless hours of honing your senses to their peak, you have gained unnaturally perceptive senses. You gain blindsight to a range of 30 feet. Locked and Loaded At 20th level, when you roll initiative and have no uses of Trick Shot left, you regain one use. Sharpshooter Archetypes Each sharpshooter takes to their path in different ways. Some choose to snipe from a distance, while others choose to weave through the thick of a battle. The archetype you choose defines how you fight. Marksman Marksmen are unparalleled in their skill, pulling off shots otherwise thought of as impossible. They mark a single quarry at a time, preferring to focus down a singular target over weaker quarry. Marksman Trick Shots When you choose this sharpshooter archetype, you gain access to the following trick shots. * Headshot. When you attack a creature with a ranged weapon attack, you can choose to take a -5 penalty to the attack roll. If the attack hits, you add double your Intelligence modifier to the attack's damage. * Savage Shot. When you hit a creature with a ranged weapon attack, you can reroll the damage dice and use either total. Marksman's Quarry Starting at 3rd level, you can take careful aim at a creature you can see that is within range of a ranged weapon you're wielding as a bonus action on your turn. For 1 minute, your ranged weapon attacks gain the following benefits against the target: * The attacks ignore half cover. At 10th level, the attacks ignore three-quarters cover. * You gain a bonus to damage rolls against the target equal to your Intelligence modifier. * You can roll one additional weapon damage die when determining the extra damage for a critical hit against the target. At 10th level, this increases to two additional weapon damage die. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Perfect Shot Starting at 7th level, when you hit a creature with a ranged weapon attack, the creature takes an extra die of damage if it’s below its hit point maximum. You can deal this extra damage only once per turn. At 18th level, this damage increases to two extra dice of damage. Enhanced Focus Starting at 15th level, you can gain advantage on an attack roll against a creature affected by your Marksman's Quarry feature. You can use this only once per turn. Pistolero Pistoleros are the masters of dual wielding ranged weapons, firing shot after shot into their foes. They excel in rapid hit and run tactics, dodging and weaving through battlefields. Pistolero Trick Shots When you choose this sharpshooter archetype, you gain access to the following trick shots. * Agile Shot. When you hit a creature with a ranged weapon attack, you can use your reaction to move up to half your speed. * Distracting Shot. When you hit a creature within 5 feet of you with a ranged weapon attack, that creature can't make opportunity attacks against you for the rest of your turn. Horde Breaker Starting at 3rd level, once on each of your turns when you make a weapon attack, you can make another attack with the same weapon against a different creature that is within 5 feet of the original target and within range of your weapon. Uncanny Dodge Starting at 7th level, when an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to halve the attack's damage against you. Total Assault Starting at 10th level, once on each of your turns when you miss with a weapon attack, you can make another weapon attack as part of the same action. Evasion Starting at 15th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. Light Footed Starting at 18th level, whenever you perform a trick shot your speed is doubled until the end of your next turn. Seershot Seershots have honed their tactical and combat prowess to the maximum, often seeing a foe's moves before they even act and manipulating the battlefield to hinder and weaken an opponent. Seershot Trick Shots When you choose this sharpshooter archetype, you gain access to the following trick shots. *Blinding Shot. When you hit a creature with a ranged weapon attack, you can force the target to make a Constitution saving throw. On a failure, the target is blinded until the end of your next turn. *Enfeebling Shot. When you hit a creature with a ranged weapon attack, you can force the target to make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failure, damage dealt by its weapon attacks is halved until the end of your next turn. Sharp Witted Starting at 3rd level, you can make an additional reaction per round. Additionally, you can make attacks of opportunity with ranged weapons as if they were melee weapons. Your threatening range for these attacks is 10 feet. Starting at 15th level, your reactions per round increases to three. Wary Eye Starting at 7th level, when a creature within 60 feet of you makes an attack roll, you can use your reaction to fire a blank shot to distract the creature, imposing disadvantage on their attack roll. Intuitive Reflexes Starting at 10th level, when you roll for initiative, choose up to six friendly creatures apart from yourself within 30 feet of you who can see or hear you and who can understand you. Each creature may roll 1d8 and add it to their initiative roll. Starting at 18th level, this bonus increases to 1d10. Category:Classes Category:Homebrew